Kissing For Glasses
by xionkun
Summary: Okay, this is actually a true story... but it's so crazy it COULD be a fan fiction...


***Just so you all know, this isn't really a fan fiction… it's more of a very interesting thing that happened to me. It seems like it should be a fan fiction though. A dream come true for me~***

"Oi~ Xion, Alex, Ryker!" Seth, the only black guy, popped up out of nowhere along with Jimmy, the Asian. Ryan, the tall boy. And Trina, my best friend. He swung an arm around my shoulder and hung on me. "How've you been~?" He teased.

I sighed and shrugged him off. "You're such a nerd~!" I pulled down the hood on my hoodie and flashed him a smirk.

"Yo mama-" Seth began, attempting to retaliate.

"Don't you even start!" I growled.

"She…-"

"Shut up!" Alex had spoken up and glared at Seth. "Didn't we already tell you to stop making those dumb, 'yo mama' jokes!" He looked over at me and gave me a comforting smile.

Ryker looked at us and decided to break the awkward silence. "DESCIPLE~!" He cheered. He pointed to the stage across the grassy field from us. The SOLD OUT stage.

Seth stared at Ryker with an "Are you stupid?" look on his face. The silence became almost too loud except for Seth's dreadlocks that of which were softly blowing in the wind, causing just the slightest bit of noise. Then slowly, a smirk crawled up on his face. "DESCIPLE!" He yelled in his screamo voice, attacking the white boy~!

Trina came up to me. "Do you wanna go moshing with me?" She asked.

I smiled. "I think I'll pass on this one." I giggled. "Besides…" I leaned towards her so I could whisper in her ear. "I'd much rather be with Alex~!" I blushed lightly and looked away.

I glanced at Alex and saw Seth and Jimmy giving him all of their stuff so they could go moshing. Alex frowned. I knew that he wanted to go moshing as well, but I wanted to be with him. Ryker, Trina, and Ryan gave me all of their things. As all five of the moshers rushed across the field and to the giant crowd of people, Alex sighed.

Honestly, I contemplated on whether or not to take his stuff so he could go… _'No! Now is your chance to talk to him alone! Just stop being a little wimp and do it!'_ A voice screamed in my head. I looked over to him. He was rather good-looking… but then again, many Koreans are. I could feel my face heat up. Taller than me, amazing beat-boxer, funny, sweet. _'GAH! STOP IT!' _I growled silently.

He looked over at me and smiled. "Do you like disciple?" He asked, dropping everyone's things at his feet.

I smiled back and took his glasses, like I always did. "Yea. They're pretty good~!" I said, playing with his glasses. _'GAH! SOOO GOOD-LOOKING WIHTOUT HIS GLASSES ON! NEH NEH!' _A fan girl squeal went off in my head, but out loud I stayed quiet. Probably a small giggle… but that's all. I put them on myself, clashing with my epic gangster look.

"Ah~ you know," He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Disciple helps me attract the opposite sex~!"

My face immediately heated up. I thanked God for the darkness of the night. "Geh!" I pushed him away on reflex. He was close to my face and as much as I liked him… those kinds of things come as a shock to me.

"ARE YOU READY FOR DECIPLE!" A voice said from the SOLD OUT STAGE in the distance. Screams from hundreds of people sounded. Then guitars and drums started playing.

I was too concentrated that I didn't notice Alex come up to me and snatch his glasses back. "WAAAH! Alex~! Baaka!" I squealed, my vision going blurry.

"My glasses~!" Alex teased, putting them in his pocket. A smirk crawled up his face and his eyes shimmered in the night.

I frowned. "You're not even wearing them…" I grumbled. "What do I have to do to get them back?" I asked, sighing lightly. It was probably going to be something extremely stupid. Like stand on my head, or kick Seth in the balls, probably attack someone's tent.

"Gimmie a kiss." He sneered, giving me a small wink.

"W-WHAAA-?" That was unexpected. "You're kidding!" I huffed, crossing my arms and turned around. I could tell my face was red, it was super warm. Thanking the Lord that it was night-time, I took a deep breath. My heart was racing like crazy.

"I'm not kidding!" He sneered, turning me around. "You wanted my glasses? Gimmie a kiss." He tapped my lips with his finger.

To be honest, his actions pissed me off! I slapped his hand away. "And why would I kiss you for a pair of measly glasses?" I growled.

He took a small step towards me and a smirk was plastered onto his face. "Because, wasn't if you who said you had a thing for Asian guys?" His voice was just above a whisper, sending chills down my spine. "And I believe you said that you like Koreans the best~ hmm? Remember the first day we met?"

I slowly backed up and with me, being and klutz, and with the ground, being uneven, I slipped backwards. I closed my eyes and waited to hit the ground, but instead Alex grabbed my arms… falling with me.

I sighed. "Ow… hey! Get off me!" I yelled, hitting the limp Alex on top of me.

Very softly and gently he whispered, "That's what she said~!"

I frowned. "How cute." I said, obviously sarcastic.

"Cute enough for a kiss?" He sneered, getting on his knees.

I wanted to… so badly. And I knew that he knew it. But I couldn't let him get a bigger head than he already had.

"Ya know… you say you like Asians but…"

"Oh shut the hell up!" I pulled him down and kissed him. I didn't last long. Not even a second.

After that, I grabbed his glasses and put them on, finally able to see. I looked Alex in the eyes and blushed heavily. "G-Get off!" I growled, pushing him off of me.

"Ya know, for a girl… you're really not all that girly…" He sighed, standing.

"You know it, baby~" I teased, getting up as well.

~X~

"DESCIPLE!"

"DESCIPLE!"

"Shut u-up!" I sighed, pushing past Ryker and Seth. It was around two in the morning and I had to get back to my tent.

"Hey Xion!" Alex yelled, getting out of his chair and walking to me. "My glasses." He held out his hand.

I stared at him. Did he seriously think after what he did to me, I'd just give him his glasses? A sly smirk crawled up my face. "These glasses?" I teased. "You want'em? Gimmie a kiss~" I stuck out my tongue and skipped off.


End file.
